Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detection and notification of end user presence via a telecommunications device.
Description of the Related Art
Users of Voice over IP (VoIP), public switched telephone network (PSTN) services, and other mobile telecommunication services have access to a number of features associated with their service, such as call waiting, three-way calling, call forwarding, voicemail service, and the like. These services allow both the calling party and the called party to save time and increase productivity. However, a calling party may not wish to be forwarded to a voicemail service, or allow a call to ring over a certain number of times waiting for it to be answered by the called party. For example, if a calling party places a call to a called party while the called party is on another call, the call waiting feature may falsely indicate to the calling party that the called party phone is ringing but that that called party is not present. In other instances, the calling party may just wish to know if the called party is present.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for detection and notification of end user presence via a telecommunications device.